Young One (rewrite)
by Nerdwithoutadate
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis picked up an abandoned child named Ciel in an attempt to ultimately annoy his comrade. Oh how that went wrong. With a contract to fulfill as the child's guardian, Sebastian has to protect the child from any harm. Except, Ciel doesn't like to listen...


Hello! It's been awhile. Too long if I may say.

I've been planning to 'rewrite' this story for about a year now. I've tried several times but always forget about it and it ended up in the deep recesses of my computer and tablet. The updates will be varied until I get a certified schedule. Which, knowing me, may never happen.

I decided to pick up this story again because my dear asswhole of a friend, Mayachan, went and searched the internet for my fanfiction account. Fuck you, maya. And I say that because I know you will read this. Love ya.

* * *

Snow softly fell from the dark, night sky and collected on the ground. A breeze flew all around, rustling the leaves on the ground. Light poles hummed brightly, their light the reason for the shadows. There was a long road full with small businesses and family homes. All the homes had smoke rising from their chimneys, fading into the air. While the businesses had all their lights on and their neon signs flashing. On the edge of the road sat a run down church. Parts of the wall were starting to chip off and vines crawled up the side.

A woman and man walked down the road, laughing and enjoying themselves. Their breaths were white fogs. The two both wore long, black winter coats and had jet black hair. The man had red eyes. The woman had honey colored. Their eyes shined in the darkness; the hunger evident in their eyes.

"You need to lighten up, Hex," Sebastian said with a chuckle. Hex rolled her eyes and gave a shrug.

"And you need to learn to be more serious, Sebastian," Hex said, her eyes locked on Sebastian. Sebastian rolled his head, the bones in his neck popping, and let his eyes drift to the side. On the church steps there was a basket. Curious, he stopped and walked over to it.

Sebastian bent over and plucked the note from the top of the basket. "Ciel…" He read aloud as he turned his head back to the basket. Inside was a torn blue blanket bundled up a small ball. Sebastian squatted down and tugged the blanket down. He could feel Hex's eyes staring at him. He was surprised she hadn't said anything yet.

Inside the blanket was an infant. He had dark blue hair that covered the top of his hair and his fringe partly covered his eyes. Sebastian placed his hand on the child's bare chest to find it felt like ice. There was a small pulse and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Sebastian could see the child's small breaths as it tried to breathe in the cold air.

"Sebastian," Hex said. "Leave it." Sebastian cocked his head backwards and stared at her. Her eyes were flashing, the yellow a deep contrast to the night. Sebastian slowly turned his head back to the basket and tilted his head to the side. The babe had latched onto one of his fingers with its own. Its grip was strong for such a small body.

"Why?" Sebastian asked. With his free hand, he slipped his fingers underneath the baby's body and picked it up. Hex growled his name.

"It's a _human_ _child_ ," Hex growled.

"So?" Sebastian asked. He was enjoying Hex's anger. It was a rare sight to see Hex get worked up over something like this. Hex always kept her composure. The only time she would smile was when she was positive she was winning. Sebastian let a grin pass his lips.

"Again," Hex snarled. "A _human child_." Hex took a step forward. Her shoulders were tense and hunched.

"You never have liked human babies," Sebastian said, casting his eyes to the side. Hex scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. Sebastian looked up at Hex again and showed his teeth. "Let's make a deal, then."

* * *

I know it's short. _Too short_. But! I am in the process of revising the original and I am having constant cringe attacks. God my writing. Next chapter will be longer, promise!

*holds out pinkie finger.*

'Kay?


End file.
